A Different Path
by Lis123
Summary: Bella is at the cliffs about to take her life due to the loss of Edward. She jumps into the water. The next thing she knows she waking up in her bedroom. Did Bella get stuck in some kind of time loop or was it all a dream? BPOV very short
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: Okay just a warning, this story is also short. So please, I don't want to here, don't end it, I want it longer, etc. Expect only 3 to 4 chapters.

* * *

I looked down at the cliffs below me, the water roughly crashing against the rocks. The wind blew the back of my hair, sending a shiver down my spine.

**Was this me?**

**Was I really going to do this?**

**For Edward, because of him?**

I took a deep breath, taking a step forward, His voice echoing in my head.

_"I don't want you."_

_"You don't want me?"_

_"No."_

I closed my eyes letting go, falling into the darkness. Just like that, I was gone.

* * *

"Bella, it's time to get up." A manly voice spoke.

"What?" I questioned through closed eyes, surprised I wasn't in pain or wet.

"You're going to be late, come on." The same voice from before demanded.

I slowly opened my eyes shocked at who I saw.

"Charlie?"

He began to laugh at my surprise.

"Yeah, who else, you alright there kiddo?"

I slowly sat up looking around confused, noticing I was back in my bedroom.

"What day is it?" I asked curiously.

Charlie looked at me amused.

"Monday, the first day of school, which you're going to miss if you don't hurry up."

I looked at Charlie in utter shock.

**No it can't be, could it?**

"Give me a minute." I said holding up a finger.

Charlie sighed frustrated but did as asked leaving my room.

"I'll be downstairs." He announced before shutting the door behind him.

**I can't believe it, am I really back? **

**Did I go back in time or is this a dream? **

**Maybe Edward is the dream and this is reality?**

I shook my head in disagreement.

**No Edward is real; the pain hurts too much to not be real.**

After convincing myself that this must be some kind of dream, I got dress heading down stairs. Feeling the pressure of making it to school on time, I picked up my pace practically sprinting out the front door.

"Have a good day Bells!" I heard Charlie shout out as I made my exit.

"Thanks!"

**Even if this is just a dream I don't need to get a bad reputation.**

**

* * *

**

I drove up to my usually parking spot, glad to see there were still kids outside.

**At least I'm not the only one late.**

I noticed Tyler as one of the kids outside. I looked in his direction not sure if I should greet him or not.

"Nice ride." I heard him call out.

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of déjà vu. Well to be honest it was déjà vu. I scratched my head feeling awkward.

"Thanks." I replied heading inside.

Though a lot seemed familiar they were some differences. I didn't need a sheet to find my classes. I already knew where everything was, which helped considering I was late.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Eric. I automatically smiled.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You need any help getting to your class?" he asked eager.

It felt so weird knowing what everyone was going to say before they actually said it, almost as though I had the upper hand. In that brief moment I could relate to Edward with his mind reading abilities. I shivered at the thought.

**Edward.**

**I forgot about him.**

**I wonder if he exists in this world.**

**What would I do if I saw him?**

"Hello, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts seeing Eric's strange facial expression.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I think I can manage, thanks though." I said trying to give an assuring smile.

Eric weakly smiled back in response.

"Sure."

I sighed in relief heading to class.

* * *

At lunch time everything was the same. Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Angela were all sitting at my table or was it their table? I could have sat by myself but I didn't want to hurt their feelings. I sat down, bored as they began to talk about the school paper.

Suddenly all their talk went out the door. I turned around curious as to what had caught their attention. I instantly froze seeing the Cullen's heading inside the cafeteria. My heart pounded as I watched them come in one after another. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I gulped feeling nervous.

**I didn't think it was going to hurt so much to see them again.**

**It felt like just yesterday we were celebrating my birthday.**

**My stupid birthday!**

"Those are the Cullen's." Jessica said as she noticed my stares.

I stopped listening as she described each one. I caught a glimpse of Edward rounding the corner, my heart stopped; my stomach began to flip flop.

**I can't see him like this, not yet.**

Just as he was about to open the door I jumped from my seat, everyone at the table looked at my panic face in wonder.

"I got to go." I blurted out.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Angela added.

"No, I'm fine, I just forgot a book I need next class." I lied.

The door to the cafeteria slowly opened.

"See ya!" I said practically running down the hall.

I stopped toward the end trying to catch my breath.

**They probably think I'm nuts.**

I heard the girls giggle as Edward walked in. I couldn't help but peek around the corner. Edward's back was to me as he heading over to his siblings.

**If Edward sees me, I know he will remember me and I can deal with that right now. **

**Then again, what if I 'm wrong, what if he doesn't remember me, what if I'm merely a stranger to him?**

I shuddered at the thought as the bell for next class rang. My thoughts were so scrambled.

**What is next?**

I gasped as I remember my next class.

**Biology.**

**Edward, partner.**

I groaned heading towards my fate.

* * *

**Note**: Hope you like it, Please review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I waited till everyone was inside the class room. As the last bell rang, I took a deep breath heading in. I didn't dare turn in Edward's direction, afraid at what I might see.

I walked slowly over towards Mr. Banner as he greeted me.

"We have a seat for you..." He started but I cut him off short already heading towards my seat.

My eyes remained on the floor the whole time.

I silently took my seat, focusing my attention towards the front at Mr. Banner, who stood there taken back by my knowledge of where to sit. After a couple of minutes he shook his head waking up from his daze and started his lecture.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson however the task was harder than I thought as I could feel Edward's hard stare burning into me. I silently cursed feeling his eyes on me, tempted to meet his gaze.

With his intense stares, I knew he was thinking about sucking my blood. I groaned feeling sick putting my head down on the table not wanting to deal with reality.

**I'm in hell.**

After I calm my nerves I slowly lifted my head off the table, looking around to see an empty class room.

**I feel asleep, how long was I out?**

**Where is everybody?**

"You talk in your sleep."

I froze realizing I wasn't alone.

**Edward?**

I reluctantly turned and sure enough Edward was there, with black eyes, showing hatred and curiosity.

**What the hell is he still doing here?**

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

Edward looked somewhat taken back with my harsh words but hide it well with his annoyance.

"I tried to leave, but then you feel asleep and the teacher said that since we are lab partners…"

He stopped short rolling his eyes.

"I had to stay to see what your problem was."

**Stupid teacher!**

I rolled my eyes in return, equally as annoyed.

"Why because your dad's a doctor, therefore you know how to handle the situation?"

I huffed getting up and grabbing my stuff. Edward immediately tensed up.

"How did you know that?"

I turned annoyed snapping at him.

"What?"

"That's he's a doctor." He asked on edge.

Realizing my slip I quickly covered it up.

"In case you haven't notice this school talks about your family a lot, being that you're…"

I gestured using my hands.

"Different." I stated before heading for the door.

However Edward quickly caught up with me blocking my exit. I gasped at his quickness.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked carefully, I could hear the warning in his voice.

**He's seriously thinking about killing me, oh that's rich.**

**It's a little too late for that.**

I sighed aggravated.

"Nothing okay, sorry, you're not different okay. I'm tired, I had a long day, I got three hundred and sixty four days left of this shit, so if you don't mind." I expressed, gesturing for him to move out of my way.

Though Edward looked uncertain of my answer he quietly moved to the side letting me pass. I sighed in relief heading out of the classroom when Edward mumbled.

"You're different."

I froze at his statement.

**Does he remember?**

I turned around to face him, shocked.

"What?"

Edward continued explaining showing no emotion on his face.

"You're not like the others."

I rolled my eyes realizing he didn't remember, not sure if I was relieved or upset.

"Don't read into it, you'll just give yourself a headache." I lectured, snickering at my hidden meaning, leaving a stun Edward behind.

* * *

The next couple of days Edward was a no show a school, shockingly I was relieved. I found myself finally moving on with my life. I was even starting to see Mike differently. He was actually very sweet, who knew.

All that time I spent in the pass trying to find out about Edward, trying to figure him out, and wasting my life away.

I laughed at something Mike said heading to Biology. I entered the room smiling, my eyes landed on Edward. I frowned at his presence, his face mirrored mine.

**Great, he's back.**

**Why can't he just let me live my life?**

I sat down at my table, without a care in the world flipping through my book.

"Hello."

I turned annoyed looking into Edward's now Honey brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Your Edward Cullen and I'm Bella Swan, Let's skip the intros." I said rolling my eyes before going back to my book.

"Okay, did I do something to upset you?" He asked confused by my sudden attitude.

I turned back to him as I answered.

"You talked to me."

Edward looked utterly confused by my annoyance, which was kind of amusing.

Most people looked at him in awe; I on the other hand wanted nothing to do with him.

"What, you don't like to talk?"

"Nope." I answered flatly.

Right on cue the teacher began his lesson. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward fidgeted in his seat, obviously annoyed. I was being a total bitch and I liked it. My revenge for what he did to me, or was going to, whatever.

As the teacher broke us up into our groups Edward tried to start a conversation again.

"So, how do you like the weather?"

I turned towards him annoyed.

**Here's where I say I don't like the rain, blah, blah, blah.**

I sighed frustrated at his continuous attempts to get me to talk to him.

"It's fine." I stated.

Edward sighed irritated going to his book, finally getting the point. I smiled to myself in relief. Once class was over I headed out.

Seeing Alice down the hall, something got the better of me as I called out to her.

"Alice!"

She turned around shocked. I suddenly froze realizing my mistake.

**Shit, I don't know her yet.**

**Well get to know her.**

"Hey." I said greeting her in the hall.

"Hi, you have class with my brother Edward, right?" She asked trying to be friendly.

"Yeah, Biology." I answered short not really wanted to talk about him.

She smiled ear to ear at this.

"Oh, you're his partner." She said as if silently confirming something.

"What?" I questioned curious as to how Alice's mind worked.

Before she could say anymore she was quickly silence by Edward.

"Alice." He said in a warning tone, coming up from behind me.

I tensed at his closeness. Alice also seemed a little tense herself; I could only imagine the look Edward was giving her.

"I should get to class, nice to meet you Bella." She said sweetly.

I smiled warmly back.

"Alice."

She waved walking away as she headed to her next class.

I turned around about to do the same forgetting Edward was still there. His attention immediately turned towards me.

"What was that about?" He asked confused by my actions.

"None of your business." I said walking away.

Edward quickly followed my fast pace.

"Wait, you're going to talk to my sister but not me? That's a little childish." He retorted.

I stopped in my tracks, pissed off, causing Edward to stop as well.

"Your one to talk, leav…"

I stopped short watching Edward's anxiousness to find out why I couldn't stand him, realizing his didn't deserve the answer.

"What?" He asked, encouraging me to go on.

I sighed frustrated.

"Forget it, you're not worth it."

He cringed at my cruel words, as I quickly walked away in fear I would tear up.

* * *

Another lunch with everyone, I remain quiet as the people at my table chatted away. I turned to see Edward staring at me from his table. I rolled my eyes going to the salad bar. I started to set my plate when I felt a presence standing next to me.

"Salad huh, looks good."

I looked up to see Edward smiling genuinely.

"Oh yeah, like you're going to eat." I said sarcastically walking pass him.

He caught the back of my shirt tugging me back. I glared at him, eyeing his hand on my shirt.

"Learn to take a hint."

Edward ignored my comment.

"How do you know so much about me, my family?" He asked eager to know.

I was shocked he noticed, than again what else was there to notice. I really didn't want to go there. The whole you're a vampire, crap.

I shrugged it off.

"Good observer I guess."

Edward took in the information letting go of my shirt, I walked back to my table. The group at my table was curious about my encounter with Edward but I shrugged it off and began to eat my food.

* * *

I opened my car door about to leave when someone called out for me.

"Hey Bella, wait up!" I turned around to see Mike jogging over. I smiled at him.

"Hey Mike." I greeted.

I looked across the parking lot to see Edward next to his car. His family looked ready to go but Edward was reluctant. Mike came to a stop a few feet away.

"You want to go to prom together?" He asked nervously.

I smiled knowing who was listening.

"Sure."

**Yes Edward, you heard right, I don't have a problem with guys, just you.**

I lightly snickered as Mike walked away almost tripping over his own feet with excitement.

"Edward, where are you going?" I heard one of his family members say causing me to turn in their direction.

Edward walked over towards me, looking like someone just shot his dog.

**That is if he had a dog, than again if he had a dog he would probably be tempted to feed on him.**

**Maybe that's why no one has pets down here?**

I was completely consumed with my weird thoughts I didn't even realize Edward was now standing in front of me until he spoke.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I was taken back by his straight forward question.

It hurt for a second to see Edward at such a loss. I actually wanted to comfort him but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Look, Edward, clearly you thought pretty highly of me."

He stiffened as I continued.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that girl." I confessed.

Edward suddenly glared.

"Guess not." He retorted bitterly before heading back to his family.

* * *

**Note**: what do you think?

I thought I would bring up the dog comment again. Just curious, you ever wonder why no one had pets in the Twilight books. Considering everyone now a day has pets you think some would. Then again like I mention in the story, it might have been too hard for the Vampires to resist. What if Bella had a dog or cat in Twilight? That would have been funny to see Edward's struggles against not feeding on the furry pet, lol! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: My family is getting new carpet and tile in our house which takes 3 days and I'm going to have to unplug the computer during that time. So unfortunately, this Tuesday- Thursday I will not have use of a computer. ;(

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice started walking over to my table during lunch. She had a look of determination on her face. I quickly glance at the Cullen's table behind her to see their displease looks however they didn't stop her.

I glanced back to see her standing in front of me, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Bella."

I smiled warmly back, glad she didn't care what the other Cullen's thought of me.

"So listen, I know you had this weird fight with Edward or whatever but I really think you guys can work it out."

**Alice and her visions.**

"Alice it's not going to happen." I stated in a calm voice.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Me, Edward, the future." I explained eyeing her up and down.

Her eye bulged out of her head as she gasped. I played dumb as she came to a realization.

"You okay?"

She shook her head fast.

"No, yeah fine, excuse me."

I watched amused as she hurried back to her family.

**Well that shut her up.**

**

* * *

**

I headed to my car only to be stopped in my tracks by the sight before me. The whole Cullen family stood in front of my car waiting for me.

**Oh shit, that's not good.**

I gulped trying to act calm as I headed over. Alice stood alert looking like she wanted answers, while the other Cullen's looked confused and annoyed. Edward was the only one avoiding my gaze, looking down at the ground.

After a moment Alice finally spoke.

"Hey, you're probably wondering what where all doing here?"

I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, not really. I know, and you know that I know, yada, yada, yada." I said sounding bored.

At my confession, they all looked up at me suddenly on edge. Edward eyed me curiously.

"Know what?"

I looked around the parking lot at the on goers.

"You really want to do this here?" I asked noticing some students were starting to stare at the scene before them.

Alice caught on and took charge.

"Edward, you take Bella. We will meet you back home."

I sighed frustrated knowing I would have to be stuck all alone with Edward.

**Great.**

* * *

Edward drove in silence as I looked out my window watching the scenery go by. We were half way to the Cullen's house when Edward suddenly stopped the car. I turned to question him when he spoke.

"I have to know now, what is it that you know and why do you hate me?"

I could hear the frustration in his voice as he looked down at the steering wheel. I sighed irritated he was so blind.

"Yes, I know your all vampires okay."

He tensed up spinning his head around to face me, shock clearly written on his face.

"How?"

I looked down at my hands as I tried to clarify things.

"It's hard to explain." I expressed.

"Try." Edward ordered eager to hear.

"Do you believe in déjà vu? I asked looking up.

Edward looked even more confused than before.

"Déjà vu? I guess." He answered scratching his head feeling awkward.

"Well, I already went through this, met you guys, found out what you were and we used to be together." I confessed.

Edward took in the new found information silently confirming something.

"That's how you know us so well?"

"Yeah."

Edward hesitated before speaking again.

"Why do you hate me than, What did I do?"

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"You left me, for my safety, and I killed myself over you."

Edward stiffened at this.

"That explains the dream."

I turned towards him curious.

"Dream?"

He turned his attention away from the steering wheel to look at me.

"When you talked to yourself in your sleep that day a school, you told me not to leave you, that…"

He stopped short sounding almost afraid to continue.

"What?" I asked desperate to know what I might have unveiled to him without ever knowing.

"That you couldn't live without me."

I sighed stressed before confirming his assumption.

"Yeah."

The car suddenly filled with silence. I could tell from the look on Edward's face that he had more to say. I waited till he was ready to ask.

"So, when we were together, how did we, I mean did we…"

I lightly snickered as Edward put his head down looking embarrassed as he tried to say the word sex.

I gentle touched his arm trying to ease his discomfort. However his form tensed more at my touch.

"No, we didn't have sex, we kissed."

He turned towards me stun.

"I was able to control myself?"

I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you're stronger than you think."

Edward smirked at that and without realizing it took my hand in his. I flinched at his touch.

"Oh sorry, forgot about the cold." He said apologetic.

"It's not that." I informed him sadly.

"You like Mike?" Edward asked out of the blue.

His assumptions couldn't be further from the truth but I couldn't let him know that.

"Please don't, can we go now." I pleaded sensing the walls I put up slowly breaking down.

Edward sighed sadly but granted my wish starting the car up again.

* * *

Once we reached the Cullen house Edward filled the rest of the family in on the story. They all were amazed it was possible and even more curious about me.

"I'm tired; I'm going to lie down." I announced to them.

They nodded as I made my way up the stairs. I looked around till I found the room I was looking for. I closed my eyes remembering the first time I was in here.

_Edward coming up from behind me. "This is my room." He stated proudly, making me turn to face him. He showed me his familiar smirk heading over towards me with love in his eyes. _

I tensed feeling a presence behind me.

"Yeah, this is my room." Edward said softly.

"I know." I said through a crack voice as a tear slide down my face.

Edward noticed turning me to face him.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at the floor too scared to look him in the eyes.

"I feel like I loss you."

Edward sighed pulling me into an embrace.

"Bella you haven't lost me, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Edward said trying to sooth me.

"Yes you will." I declared, breaking away from him taking a seat on his bed.

Suddenly something occurred to me.

"When did you get a bed?"

Edward tensed up at my question avoiding any eye contact.

"Alice bought it, her and her stupid visions." He replied laughing sadly.

I looked him over as he pretended to look through his huge cd collection. I silently headed over taking his hand in mine. He said nothing as I lead him over to the bed. I laid down giving him room to join me.

"Lay with me."

He did though made sure there was a good distance between us.

I scooted over to him, hugging him to me. I heard a gasp escape him as we lay before Edward spoke.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I question taking in his sweet intoxicating smell.

"Can I kiss you?"

I could hear the fear of rejection in his voice. I slowly pulled back to see his nervous face.

"I don't know can you?" I smirked challenging him.

Edward lightly laughed glad some of the tension was gone.

It quickly got quiet as his fingers lightly traced my lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." He confessed as his face cringed at the thought.

"I know." I said lightly kissing the fingers that touched my lips.

Edward gasped removing his hand from my face bringing his fingers to his own lips, inhaling my scent. His eyes filled with desire; leaning back into me he kissed me hard on the mouth. I moaned at his forcefulness not wanting the kiss to end.

I could feel Edward's hitch breath against my face as he broke the kiss.

"Bella please, I don't know if I can." He pleaded, wanting me to take the lead, afraid he might slip.

I rolled on top of him. His posture remained stiff as his hands grip my waist.

Edward leaned up capturing my lips again in another harsh kiss. I licked his mouth as he parted, causing him to freeze. I took one of Edward's hands off my waist bringing a finger to my mouth, gentle sucking it.

I watched as Edward's eyes darken, he growled catching me off guard, flipping us over so that he was back on top. I wrapped my legs around him through our heavy make out session. He groaned breaking the kiss.

"I want you so badly."

I silently pushed Edward off of me; he gave me an apologetic look thinking I was offended. I showed him otherwise taking my shirt off.

"Bella." He gasped surprised.

I straddle him again kissing him passionately.

* * *

"Edward?" I called out groggily as I woke up in an empty bed.

My eyes widen worried.

"Edward?" I questioned again looking around the room, tears forming in my eyes as I got no response.

"Edward?"

"Shh, I'm here." Edward said softly coming from out of the dark, looking concerned.

Tears ran down my face.

"I thought you left again." I confessed as he got closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay." He said taking a seat next to me on the bed.

I sighed in relief seeing the truth in his words.

"Okay, just don't do that again."

Edward shook his head in agreement. However it wasn't enough for me, I had to hear it.

"Promise me."

"I promise." Edward said through sad eyes as he moved a strain of hair out of my face.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, you are my life." He confessed sweetly kissing my cheek before bringing me into an embrace.

I sighed in relief as his whisper in my ear.

"Forever."

**The End! ;)**


End file.
